Que Paso Despues De
by Gwenvinucii
Summary: One-Shots sobre lo que paso despues de los capitulos con Gwen y Kevin. Todo sera Gwevin
1. El Intercambio

**Hola, bueno les traigo una nueva propuesta, sé que tengo la historia de la violación encima, pero estos solo serán unos One-Shot y los puedo escribir en la escuela, lo llamare "Que Paso Después De" les explico, creo que muchos nos hemos quedado con la duda de que paso con Gwen y Kevin luego de algún capitulo, bueno ustedes me dirán el capítulo que quieren que le haga el "Que Paso Después De" O aquí hay otra opción, yo les diré 2 capítulos y la que tenga más votos esa será, bueno mis dos opción son **

**La gran Hazaña de Kevin**

**Un encuentro con el abuelo **

**Bueno pueden escoger y más lueguito subiré el siguiente One-Shot **

**Este capítulo fue del capítulo "El Intercambio" **

La luna llena hacia brillar la noche, era algo que la hacía más hermosa, luego de varias rondas de malteadas Ben entendió que Gwen y Kevin necesitaban un tiempo para hablar, así que tomo como excusa que tenía tarea, y se fue a casa como Yitrey, los dos jóvenes adolescentes cada uno con una bebida en la mano, entro al auto de Kevin, él encendió la radio, era la única voz que se escuchaba por el momento, un suspiro proveniente de Gwen alerto a Kevin, ambos tenía que hablar, pero ninguno sabía que decir, aunque las palabras sobraban

"Quieres otro batido" Pregunto Kevin, Gwen agito el vaso dando cuenta a Kevin que aun tenia

"Realmente… quiero hablar con tígo" Tomo la delantera, otro suspiro acompaño las voces de la canción que estaba en la radio "Tu… podías haber sido normal… pero preferiste salvarnos a Ben y a mi" Ella dijo en voz baja, sus ojos estaban viendo hacia las afueras del coche, era algo que Kevin celebraba mentalmente, él nunca sabe cómo reaccionar cuando Gwen lo ve a los ojos

"Especialmente a ti…" Susurro

"Y te lo agradezco, pero como fue que aceptaste hacer tratos con Mike" Gwen pregunto, una parte de ella no lo quería saber, pero la otra si

"Él me dijo que sería normal, y yo solo pensé en ti, aunque mis acciones no lo demostraban, yo… solo quería ir con tígo al cine, poder tomarte de la mano y llevarte a comer un helado, que nos vieran como una pareja normal, pero cuando salimos juntos, la gente nos queda viendo extrañamente, ven a una chica hermosa y normal físicamente y a un fenómeno a su lado" Kevin confeso, la canción en la radio había terminado, así que Kevin la apago

"Para mí no lo eres, tú lo sabes… y cuando no estuviste me preocupe mucho, aunque no lo demostré, tú no eres de los que desapareces sin avisar, luego cuando tome tu mano, sentí el aura de Mike, y sabía que algo estaba mal, pero si quería ir con tígo al cine" Dijo Gwen, se había removido un poco en la silla, tomando un poco de su batido, mientras Kevin se ponía su máscara, ahora físicamente parecía un chico normal  
"Aun podemos ir" Dijo Kevin, Gwen con una sonrisa, se acerco a él, hasta tomar lentamente sus labios, ahora humanos, luego de un largo beso ambos sonrieron, Gwen recobro su posición inicial, mientras Kevin arrancaba el coche camino al cine.

Ambos sin darse cuenta que eran más de las dos de la mañana y Gwen tenía que levantarse a las cuatro y cuarenta y cinco.

Ya lo dicen el amor es ciego.

**Bueno, solo espero que les haya gustado, ya saben las dos opción son "La gran hazaña de Kevin" y "Un encuentro con el abuelo" **

**Realmente espero tener muchos comentarios.**

**Hoy cumple una vecina cinco años, así que quiero cinco comentarios **


	2. Un Encuentro Con el abuelo

**No pensé que esto tendría tanta acogida, aun así agradezco a todos eso, ya que ustedes lo han pedido este será el: Que Paso Después De: Un encuentro con el abuelo, obtuve los cinco comentarios, cuatro me dijeron que lo hiciera de "Un encuentro con el abuelo" y una persona me dijo que lo hiciera de "La gran hazaña de Kevin" lo siento, cuatro de cinco ganan, así que espero que lo disfrutes mucho No soy dueña de Ben 10, si Ben 10 fuera mío, Kevin no estaría con Gwen, ya que estaría pasándola muy bien con migo**

La noche parecía de nunca acabar, las sonrisas se habían ido y solo quedaban pequeños suspiros, no había incomodidad alguna, es solo que ninguno de los tres tenía nada que decir, Ken se había quedado para arreglar su coche, luego del asombroso sacrificio de abuelo Max, Kevin había conducido durante casi dos horas, su mirada fija en la carretera y sus ojos ya se sentían pesados por la falta de sueño, pero aún se mantuvo firme, su mano apretada en el timón y la otra en la barra de cambios.

Los ojos de Gwen casi cerrados a causa del agotamiento, medio acomodada en el asiento del pasajero, intentando no dormirse antes de llegar a casa, pero aun así había ese pequeño tormento que no la dejaba tranquila, el sacrificio de su abuelo, se llenaba la mente con otras posibilidades de haber derrotado el Highbreed, pero aun así es ya no podía ser.

La calle de Ben estaba sola, solo las lámparas de las aceras encendidas, Kevin redujo la velocidad lentamente estacionándose en frente de la casa de Ben, él solo se bajó del coche sin mediar palabra, era entendible.

La luna en su fase completa, y no había signos de estrellas en el cielo, la noche estaba triste…

Kevin empezó a conducir de nuevo, miro a Gwen de reojo, su expresión era triste, su mirada perdida en la carretera viendo por la ventana, pero era peor ella estaba llorando y Kevin odiaba eso, redujo un poco la velocidad intentando no llegar tan rápido a la casa de Gwen

"Oye te sientes bien" Kevin aún seguía viendo la carretera, pero concentrado en sus futuras palabras

"No" Dijo suavemente, mientras el corazón de Kevin estallo como un cristal

"Lo siento Gwen" Kevin hablo suavemente, solo empezando "Perdí toda mi noche para nada"

"¡Eres un ignorante!" Gwen grito, su pulso disparado y con lágrimas en sus ojos "¡Mi abuelo acaba de morir y tú solo te quejas, no has hecho más que quejarte toda la noche!"

Realmente todos pensaban que Gwen era la única que podía soportar las estupideces de Kevin, pero hay momento que se pasa, y ni Gwen Tennyson puede con él.

Kevin solo miro la carretera de nuevo, acelero lo más que pudo para llegar más rápido a casa de Gwen.

Luego de unos cinco minutos de conducción, Kevin giro para entrar a la calle de Gwen, ella paso sus manos por sus mejillas eliminando cualquier rastro de que estuvo llorando, Kevin redujo la velocidad estando en frente de la casa de Gwen, cuando ella se dispuso a bajar Kevin la tomo por el brazo

"Oye lo siento en serio, no era mi intención hacerte sentir mal" Gwen miro hacia él, de un momento a otro se lanzó a él abrazándolo, pero era más, ella estaba llorando, estaba llorando sobre él, Kevin solo pudo rodear su cintura con sus brazos tratando de consolarla un poco "Tranquila Gwen, sabes que era algo que algún día pasaría" Ella tenía la cabeza en el hombro de Kevin, negó con la cabeza mientras trataba de conseguir las palabras

"Pero no así… él era un héroe, no merecía morir así" Sus palabras fueron dificultosas, y Kevin no era un experto consolando mujeres, en especial a Gwen

"Murió haciendo lo que le gusta, él salvo a el mundo Gwen" Kevin se separó un poco de ella, aun manteniendo sus manos en su cintura, y ella sus manos en su pecho "Deberías sentirte orgullosa de él"

Ella lo vio de otra forma, fue su decisión morir, y como bien dijo Kevin murió haciendo lo que le gusta, el murió salvando a el mundo, quizás fue lo mejor, quizás así siempre debió pasar, así paso y no podía caer en depresión por eso, solo podría sonreír y fingir que estaba bien, no podía romperse a llorar en frente de sus papas, era un tema que debía evitar

"Tal vez tienes razón, el salvo el mundo" Kevin le dio una corta sonrisa, paso su mano derecha su mejilla haciéndola sonreír, Kevin se acercó a ella lentamente, realmente pensaba que ella lo rechazaría pero o fue así, Gwen imito sus acciones acercándose a él

Y paso lo inesperado

Unos pequeños golpecitos sonaron en el vidrio del coche, ambos voltearon rápidamente a ver quién era, el padre de Gwen, Frank Tennyson, estaba asomado con el ceño fruncido, sus ojos fijos en Kevin, Gwen lo volteo a ver de nuevo

"Hablamos mañana" Gwen se acero a él dándole un beso en la mejilla, seguidamente se bajó del coche, Kevin le sonrió, mientras Frank solamente lo seguía viendo, Gwen cerró la puerta del coche y Kevin siguió su camino.

A veces los padres suelen ser muy inoportunos

**Bueno he terminado, soy algo así como una escritora nocturna, son las 8:33 de la noche, primero de marzo, y me he escrito esto en un momento, tuve que interrumpir en el momento que Kevin toma a Gwen por el brazo, me sentí muy mal de un momento a otro, me dio dolor de cabeza, ganas de vomitar, y un dolor de barriga horrible, le avise a mi mama y me dio una pastilla, luego de una media hora, ya se me paso y continúe escribiendo **

**Así que bien aquí están mis dos opciones **

**"Buscando la paz" y "El prisionero 775 no esta" **

**Tomare las conclusiones cuando el capítulo tenga los diez comentarios **

**¡PREGUNTA! **

**¿Qué les parece la universidad de Gwen? –ya salió en un capitulo y me parece como un museo, le falta como pintura, o algo así, pero se ve interesante **

**Adiós**


	3. Buscando La Paz

**Hola mis lectores, así que he vuelto, aquí tienes mi tercer Que Paso Después De, espero que os guste mucho, así que a continuación puedes leer**

No soy dueña de Ben 10, si Ben 10 fuera mío, Kevin no estaría con Gwen, estaría en Paris con migo

Dos de la madrugada, la luna estaba en su fase completa, todo estaba solo, el agua se veía tan tentadora, aun así no fue capaz de entrar sola en ella, como pudo si quiera pensar que Kevin la llevaría a la playa, es decir eran las dos de la madrugada, tampoco era su chofer, por lo tanto opto por ir sola, su cansancio fue notorio al usar por tanto tiempo sus poderes para llegar a su destino, sus pasos fueron lentos, a la orilla de la playa, las olas que se impulsaban bruscamente llegaban hasta sus pies, lo cuales estaban descalzos, en sus manos estaban sus tacones negros, su cabello suelto se mecía bruscamente por el viento, solo faltaba una persona para que el momento fuera perfecto, se detuvo en el lugar justo en el que esta, se giró mirando el mar.

Se estremeció al sentir dos suaves manos tocando sus brazos, por todo su largo, arriba y abajo lentamente, sus ojos se cerraron mientras agachaba la cabeza

"Sabía que te encontraría aquí" Su gruesa voz inundo los oídos de la pelirroja

"No podría haber ido a otro lugar Kevin, sabes las ganas que tenia de venir a la playa" Delicadamente Kevin paso sus brazos por su cintura, abrazándose a ella

"Lo siento, ya sabes por no haberte traído, no pensé que fuera tan importante para ti, fui a tu casa y me dijeron que no habías llegado" Su voz baja era algo que a ella le encantaba

"Y asumiste que estaba aquí" Ella rio levemente "Eres todo un detective Levin" Su risa se vio acompañada por la de su novio

"Te tengo una sorpresa" Gwen se dio la vuelta para estar de frente con él

"En serio, dime que es" Su interés fue notorio

"Bueno, si me acompañas al coche te lo mostrare" Gwen le tomo la mano haciéndolo caminar rápidamente hacia el coche, al llegar Kevin abrió la puerta del pasajero, de ahí saco una bolsa blanca, luego se la paso a Gwen, el cerro la puerta arre costándose en ella, Gwen abrió rápidamente la bolsa, solo ver envuelto en su mano su bikini negro, su ceño se frunció y lo miro "Bueno Gwen, estabas triste porque no vinimos a la playa, entre a tu habitación y tome eso, pensé que podríamos nadar un rato" La mirada de la chica continuo siendo igual, luego de unos segundos reacciono sonriendo, se acercó a, el hasta besar sus labios dulcemente

"Puedes darme un segundo para cambiarme" Gwen pidió aun cerca de él

"Claro, también he traído mi traje de baño" Él le quito la bolsa sacando su pantaloneta negra, sonriendo se alejó del lugar.

*Minutos Después*

Gwen camino hacia donde estaba hace unos minutos, sonrió al ver que Kevin ya estaba ahí, sentado en la arena y esperándola, se sentó a su lado esperando alguna reacción de él

"Porque estas usando la máscara" Gwen interrumpió el silencio, aun así viendo el agua

"Porque no debería usarla, así es mejor no te asustas tanto al verme" Dijo con una voz triste, Gwen se dio cuenta de su error

"Yo no me asusto Kev, no vuelvas a decir eso" Ella regaño

"No vas a entrar al agua" Kevin dijo luego de unos segundos

"No sin ti" Kevin se puso de pie extendiéndole la mano a ella, quien acepto enseguida, ambos se adentraron en el agua, caminaron hasta que el agua les llego hasta casi el cuello

"Recuerdas cuando peleamos con tu abuela" Kevin empezó

"Si, porque" La voz de Gwen fue un poco temblorosa por el frio

"Dijiste que te gustaba besar a los chicos" Kevin miro descuidadamente el agua, evitando la mirada de Gwen

"Y eso a que viene" Gwen pregunto

"Alguna vez has besado debajo del agua" Kevin pregunto rápidamente, esperando algún regaño de Gwen o algo así

"Que si yo que" Gwen pregunto perpleja, Kevin era una persona para sorprenderse

"Solo dime has besado bajo el agua" Kevin pregunto de nuevo

"No, nunca lo he hecho" Terminado de decir eso, Kevin la tomo por el brazo atrayéndola a él y besándola apasionadamente, lo cual se vio interrumpido por un fuerte ola que hizo que se separaran, Gwen subió rápidamente a la superficie, tratando de recuperar el aire

"Kevin" Ella miro a todos lados, pero la poca visibilidad no le ayudaba, fue hundida al agua de nuevo, unas fuertes manos la tomaron por la cintura, Kevin beso sus labios mientras Gwen intentaba liberarse de él, luego de unos segundos ambos subieron a la superficie"¡Kevin! No vuelvas a hacer eso" Gwen grito, Kevin sonrió volviendo a bajarla al agua y besándola de nuevo por solo unos segundos, luego subieron de nuevo a la superficie

"Dijiste que no habías besado bajo el agua" Kevin se excuso

"Pero nunca dije que quería hacerlo" Ella regaño, Kevin la tomo por ambas manos besándola lentamente

"Me perdonas" Kevin dijo dulcemente

"Hay Kevin" Gwen rio volviendo a besarlo

**He terminado, son casi las once de la noche, no tengo sueño, ¡HOY NO FUI A LA ESCUELA! Asi que me levante super tarde, espero os haya gustado mucho, me den muchos comentarios y todo eso, el anterios no tuvo los que pedi, pero no os queria desilucionar, asique aqui teneis, al menos diez comentarios esta vez **

**Mis dos opciones**

**1. Simple**

**2. Batalla entre primas **

**Hasta pronto **


	4. Batalla Entre Primas

**Hola chicos y chicas, aquí os traigo el nuevo capítulo, ha ganado Batalla Entre Primas, como lo supuse, asique disfruta No soy dueña de Ben 10, sin embargo Kevin es mío, NO LO COMPARTO**

La joven se encontró caminando por la calle sola hacia su casa, la lluvia había arruinado el poco maquillaje que usaba, ella no se molestó por corres rápido a su casa, o cubrirse con su mana, solo camino con la cabeza baja, aún faltaban muchas cuadras para llegar, aun así su paso fue firme pero lento, los coches pasaban a toda velocidad por la carretera que estaba al lado de ella, hasta que uno en particular paso muy rápido y luego de unos segundos retrocedió y se estaciono junto a ella

"Te diste cuenta que está lloviendo" El joven Osmociano grito, pero ella solo siguió caminando "Oye Gwen" Kevin acelero un poco el coche estando a la par con ella "Gwen te vas a resfriar" Gwen solo siguió su camino, hasta que Kevin se estaciono a un lado, quito las laves y se bajó del coche, luego empezó a caminar al lado de ella "No me dirás nada"

"Vete" Susurro entre labios, Kevin se puso al frente de ella no dejándola seguir, ella subió su cabeza así viéndose a los ojos

"¿Estas molesta con migo?" Pregunto el joven

"Estoy molesta con migo misma" Gwen lo esquivo y siguió su camino, pero Kevin la tomo por el brazo y la atrajo hacia el

"No te voy a soltar hasta que me digas porque" Las palabras de Kevin parecieron una amenaza, aun así ella se sentía segura

"Por no poder ser como Sunny" Grito Gwen y luego siguió su camino, pero Kevin la tomo de nuevo del brazo

"¿Quieres ser como tu prima?, ¿quieres ser una perra, una hipócrita, una grosera, una mal educada?, eso es lo que quieres Gwen"

"¡NO!" Gwen grito "Quisiera ser más romántica con tígo, así como ella se comporta con Antonio, poder dejar de vestirme tan estúpidamente, poder salir a un fiesta, no preocuparme por que a mi ensayo se le arrugo una hoja, poder ser más…"

"Más como Sunny" Termino de decir Kevin "Yo no quiero que seas así, no quiero que seas una estúpida, quiero que sigas siendo la más inteligente de toda tu escuela, no quiero que te vistas con ropa corta, porque no quiero que ningún otro te vea provocativamente, me encantas así como eres, ¿Sabes que es lo único que Sunny nunca tendrá con Antonio?" Kevin Pregunto, asique ella negó con la cabeza "Un beso así" Kevin con su mano en su brazo la atrajo más hacia el mientras besaba profundamente sus labios, manteniéndose en el apasionado beso durante un largo rato, las gotas de lluvia que mojaban sus cuerpos hacia mágico el momento "Te amo Gwen" Susurro aun cerca de sus labios

"Yo también Kevin, te amo" Gwen volvió a tomar sus labios sobre los de ella

"Mañana saldremos juntos, por ahora te llevare a tu casa, no quiero que te resfríes" Kevin tomo la mano de Gwen y le abrió la puerta del coche y ella subió en él, mientras el joven Osmociano se subió en su asiento

"Sabes Kevin, es verdad, Sunny nunca se podrá besar con Antonio como lo hacemos tu y yo" Gwen se volvió a acercar a él besando sus labios nuevamente

**Es jodidamente corto lo sé, pero mi hermoso y precioso portátil casi se daña tuve que apagarlo en fin… tuve que escribir todo de nuevo, pero aquí tienes, espero os haya gustado, juro que el próximo será más largo, asique sin tanta tecla aquí os traigo mis dos opciones **

**Todo brilla **

**Hechizado **

**Gracias María por darme esas opciones, os quiero muchísimo, lo escribí en el cole es horrible lo sé, asique espero al menos diez comentarios. **

**Hasta el próximo capitulo **

**Besos **


	5. Hechizado

**Hola chicos y chicas, un poco tarde lo sé, aquí esta ha ganado "Hechizados" espero lo disfrutéis, y me dejéis el comentario, al final de esto están mis dos opciones, así que puedes leer No soy dueña de Ben 10… en fin ya sabes que Kevin es mio **

"Tú la besaste" Ella hablo, yo hubiera preferido que no hablara, aunque estuviera así toda la noche, sin hablarme, solo que estuviera a mi lado

"No lo hice" Le conteste rápidamente

"Tú mismo lo dijiste, como puedes negarlo ahora"

"No lo niego, pero no fue mi culpa, fue de ella" Trate de buscar más excusas, pero no las puedo encontrar, sabía que Gwen no aceptaría cualquier excusa

"Eso lo mismo, se besaron, olvidaste que estabas saliendo con migo" Sus preciosos ojos estaban centrados en el suave movimiento del agua del lago

"No lo olvide Gwen, yo se lo dije, pero ya sabes cómo son todas las chicas" Quizás eso fue todo lo que supe decir

"¿Todas las chicas?, Así que según tu yo también me besaría con cualquier hombre" Claro y yo como siempre metiendo la pata, porque es tan difícil tratar con las mujeres, en especial con Gwen, sus silencios son los que me enamoran cada vez más de ella, su estática mirada cuando no tiene nada que decir

"No es eso Gwen, tú no eres así, por eso salgo con tígo" Ella soltó una pequeña risita, tan inminente que casi no la escuche

"Ah claro entonces, Charmcaster también es como yo, por eso saliste con ella" Porque es tan difícil hablar con esta mujer, claro ella no es cualquier mujer

"Gwen…" Recosté la cabeza en la roca "No sé qué decir"

"No me gusto como me trataste Kevin, no era necesario ir hasta mi casa, estaba ocupada" Claro, si no la iba a buscar se molestaba más porque según ella no me importa, y si la voy a buscar se molesta porque estaba ocupada, sinceramente quien entiende a las mujeres

"Lo sé, ya Ben me lo dijo, no sabía que buscabas una cura, nunca me lo dijiste" Vi mi mano, con el puño bien cerrado, ni si quiera era mi piel, una estúpida mascara que tenia que llevar a todas partes

"Porque pensé que lo supondrías, es todo lo que he hecho desde el accidente" No lo hice, en ningún momento, simplemente pensé que estudiaba para su escuela, eso pensé cuando se lo decía a Ben

"Lo siento" Susurre "Soy un desastre" Termine de decir, algo que ella, y todo el mundo sabia

"Si, tú lo eres" Yo no podía discutir con eso, la luna reflejada en el agua era algo lindo, todo habría sido mejor si ella y yo nos estuviéramos besando, pero no me atrevía a eso, sabía que ella me rechazaría "¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?" Su voz tan suave contra el viento, tan sensible, cuando ella quería

"Claro" Conteste casi de inmediato

"¿Tú me quieres?" No pude evitar reír, pero claro en mi mente, no estoy seguro de lo que me haría Gwen si me rio en un momento como este

"No" Respondí unos segundos después, como me puede preguntar si la quiero

"Oh" Sonó decepcionada

"Yo te amo, y un te amo no es suficiente, es más que eso, entiendo si no me quieres hablar más" Me levante del suelo y camine a mi coche

"¡Kevin!" Me detuve, solo había caminado unos cuantos centímetros "Claro que te quiero hablar, no me voy a molestar con tígo, sé que estabas molesto o lo que sea, todos cometemos errores, ya no importa"

"A mi si me importa, se supone que eres mi novia" Me acerque a ella hasta tomarla de las mano "Te engañe con otra mujer, no me deberías perdonar" Ella puso sus manos en mis mejillas y se acercó a mi hasta besarme, sus suaves labios estuvieron en los míos durante muchos segundos, hasta que tome confianza y repose mis manos en su delgada cintura, era tan bueno tener nuestros cuerpos tan juntos, mientras nuestros labios se movían a la par, bailando cada a uno a su ritmo, ella paso sus manos de mis mejillas a mi cuello, luego de un muy largo beso me abrazo, poniendo su cabeza en mi hombro

"Te amo, y seguiré buscando una cura, todos días, a cada rato" Ella casi susurro, yo solo le di mi aprobación acercándola más a mí, abrazándola con más fuerza, esta no es una mujer, es mi mujer, es mi vida

**No lo vas a creer he terminado, espero os hata gustado, no se porque se le hizo dificil escribir y si es un poco tarde, pero bueno, sin tanta tecla aqui os dejo mis dos opciones **

**1) un viejo conocido**

**2) olvidados en la tierra **

**Toma tu decision con calma, en fin hasta la proxima ya saben que subo el capitulo cuando este supere los 10 comentarios **


	6. Olvidados En La Tierra

**Hola...**

**Ha sido un tiempo**

**Perdon por la demora, mi computadora esta presentando ciertas fallas tecnicas**

**(La estrelle -_-) **

**Asique esto lo escribi en las notas de mi Cel**

**Tendra muchas fallas ortograficas**

**No soy dueña de Ben 10, pero reclamo a Kevin como mi propiedad**

* * *

Cada toque se sintio hasta las entrañas

Cada beso o abrazo fue guardado como un momento unico

Y la noche iba llegando a su fin

Eso debio ser algo bueno

Cada uno iria a su casa

Pero la necesidad de estar juntos fue mayor que cualquier cansancio

La nieve habia arruinado un poco el camino

Y para Kevin fue bueno el viaje

Su recien hecha chica a su lado

Aunque estuviera medio dormida

A si la disfrutaba

Sus dos manos fijas en el timon

Aveces cambiadas con la barra de cambios

No estaba muy lejos de entrar a BellWood

Y luego podria descansar

El viaje fue bueno

A exepcion de un detalle

Un pequeño detalle que estaba a punto de hacer a su paciencia explotar

Los molestos ronquidos de Ben

Si Gwen no estuviera despierta hubiera dejado Ben en medio de la carretera

Si dajaba su sillon babeado lo mataria

Si claro

Y asi sigio conduciendo

"Juro si Ben no se calla lo voy a terminar matando" sus pocas palabras hicieron reaccionar a la joven que estaba casi dormida junto a el

"No eres capas de hace una cosa asi" Gwen se removio un poco en el asiento, intentando mantenerse despierta el mayor tiempo posible

"Pero cuando se me acaba la paciencia"

"Solo te quejas" Interrumpio Gwen, y como Ben ya lo habia dicho, nadie podia pelear con Gwen, y salir victorioso, aun asi Kevin siempre quizo retarla hasta el borde de la locura si era necesario

"Gwen" Kevin siempre fue de los tipos de tener secretos y saber guardarlos, el podia ser toda una caja de sorpresas

Y esa era una de las cosas que Gwen siempre admiro de Kevin

Aun mas su estatica mirada cuando no tenia nada que decir

"¿Si Kevin?"

"¿Que te gusta de mi?, porque me insistias en que te invitara a salir" sus palabras fueron sencillas, aun asi muy directas, Kevin no era muy directo en cosas romanticas o del amor, pero lo podia ser en otros temas, en cambio no habia persona mas directa que Gwen

Ella solto una pequeña risa

"Me inspiras confianza, eres divertido algunas veces, fuerte, nunca te das por vencido"

"No olvides guapo" Kevin interrumpio, Gwen le dio un pequeño puño en el brazo lo que hizo que el riera

"¿Que te gusta de mi?" Y el silencio se presencio de nuevo, por unos segundos, Gwen sabia que Kevin estaba pensando las palabras y luego solo diria incoherencias

"Eres bonita, inteligente..."

"¿Y si no fuera bonita e inteligente?, ademas de la belleza fisica, y la inteligencia..."

"Que no comes mierda de nadie, ni de mi, no le tienes miedo a nadie, eres segura, fuerte, cariñosa, compresiva, generosa, amable, siempre dispuesta a ayudar, arriesgas tu vida por personas que no conoces, ¿Quieres que siga?, nunca acabaria... Gwen... tu eres perfecta, asi es como te veo" Si Ben estuviera despierto estuviera riendo, el no entendia los sentimientos de Kevin hacia Gwen, o hacia el mundo

Y Kevin agradecio que Ben estuviera dormido

Aunque sus ronquidos no se detenian

Pero habia algo que le preocupaba mas que Ben

El silencio de Gwen

Ella aun pensaba en lo que Kevin le habia dicho

La llamo 'Perfecta'

"Yo no soy perfecta, me equivoco mas de lo que crees, yo soy muy imperfecta" Kevin penso que llamarla perfecta le gustaria, que lo tomaria como un cumplido, haria que el detuviera el coche, y luego lo besaria

Pero eso solo paso en su mente

"Tus imperfecciones te hacen perfecta"

Gwen rio un poco

"¿Estas intentando decirme un cumplido?" Gwen pudo jurar que Kevin se sonrojo, pero ni si quiera lo vio, solo pudo imaginarse, nunca habia visto a Kevin sonrojarse, pero le parecia linda la idea

"No es necesario decirte cumplidos, sabes lo que eres" Gwen rio de nuevo, intentando ocultar su pequeño nerviosismo, Kevin nunca le habia hablado asi, ni en el momento mas indicado, o cuando estaban a solas

"¿Tu realmente eres Kevin?, oh Dios creo que estoy soñando" Gwen tomo su cabello y lo dejo todo a su lado sobre su hombro

"No estas soñando" El cansancio en los ojos de Kevin dificultaba la concentracion en la carretera, las ultimas noches fue dificil conciliar el sueño, las largas horas de 'Trabajo' estaban haciendo un hoyo negro en la vida de Kevin, sin contar las de Gwen y Ben

Habia dejado de organizar y asistir a fiestas, y ya no salia con amigos

"Yo creo que si" La joven empezo a tejer una trenza en su cabello, su sueño habia disminuido un poco, pero seguramente apenas tocara su cama quedaria dormida

"Tu me preguntaste que me gustaba de ti, yo solo fui sincero con tigo" Kevin entro en la calle de Gwen, las farolas alumbraban la calle, las lujosas casas deslumbraban por las luces navideñas, cada luz de diferente color, Kevin nunca habia esperado esa epoca del año, solo la vio como algo pasajero, un dia mas del calendario

"Vendras a casa para la cena navideña" El adolescente piso el freno lentamente, estacionandose en frente de la lujosa casa, adornada elegantemente con luces y decoraciones sin exagerar en los gustos

"¿Debo tener buenos modales?" La ceja arqueada de Kevin era algo que podia enloquecer a Gwen

Pero no tanto como su sonrisa

"Se que puedes hacerlo" La mano de Gwen apoyada delicadamente en el asiento, Kevin se acerco a ella y la tomo entre sus manos "¿Kevin?"

Su delicada voz fue algo que hizo acelerar el corazón de Kevin, ella era la unica que podia mencionar su nombre y hacerle sentir tantas emociones

"Dime pequeña"

"No me digas pequeña, casi soy de tu estatura" Kevin rio delicadamente, sonriendo aun mas, pero la frente de Gwen se arrugo

"¿Es broma?, apenas si me llegas al hombro, ademas asi me gustas, me gusta tener que agacharme para darte un beso, y que debas empinarte para devolvermelo, me gusta cuando te sonrojas, se que casi siempre te hago enojar, pero sabes que te quiero"

Y como Kevin ya lo tenia pensado

Gwen lo beso

Se inclino hacia el tan fuerte que lo hizo tambalearse

"Cuanto tiempo mas nos tendremos que esconder, no quiero tener esto en secreto"

Sus labios aun juntos, sus pulmones buscando aire luego del largo beso, Kevin con sus manos firmes en la cintura de su chica, mientras las manos de Gwen, se posicionaban en sus hombros manteniendose cerca

"Pronto todos lo sabran preciosa, pronto podremos salir juntos a todos los lugares" Ambos sonrieron, cada sonrisa cerca de la otra

"Te quiero Kevin" Antes que su chico pudiera contestarle, ella lo volvio a besar, esta vez mas lento, quizas ella no era de su estatura, pero un chico alto y una chica baja, podia hacer la pareja perfecta

* * *

**Termine**

**No saben lo que demore haciendo esto**

**Fue muy dificil no tenia nada de inspiracion**

**Pero en fin hay lo teneis **

**Mis dos opciones (o de mi amiga)**

**1. El potencial de Gwen**

**2. Encuentro de otro mundo**

**Podeis escoger**

**Ya sabeis que subo siguiente capitulo cuando este tenga 10 comentarios**

**Os quiero muchisimo hasta la proxima**


End file.
